


恋爱本质07

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	恋爱本质07

新人写手还望大家多多包涵 

每个人眼里看到的心里感受到的都是不同的 

欢迎大家留意见和建议

感谢愿意看下去的你 

比心心

 

KT向

舞台剧演员最强座长51×funk音乐人世界无敌性感小可爱244

陌生人设定

就是想让他们好好恋爱

有A团出没，西皮磁石

新人水平有限，需要nino充当红娘

 

恋爱本质Chapter.7 再相见 之 早上好，堂本先生

 

堂本刚是被太阳叫醒的——窗帘的缝隙里，一束晃眼的阳光刚好落在了紧闭的双眼上，长长的睫毛像把小扇一样扑了一下，然后他皱着眉头揉了揉头发涨的脑袋，随后伸了个懒腰。这一伸可了不得，他的手碰到了一个热乎乎的东西。

 

“早上好，堂——本——先生————”

 

身后传来了一个带有磁性的声音，在问他早。

 

堂本刚一下子毛了，他坐起来转过身，看到堂本光一赤裸着上身，就躺在他旁边。因为他的起身，光一的被子只盖到了腰部，隐隐约约能看到座长大人精瘦的腹肌和腰身。

不对不对！堂本刚摇了摇头，现在是想这个人身材的时候吗！？他赶紧回过神，低头看了眼自己。

 

老天爷啊，除了一条内裤，他也是裸着的！！！！昨晚到底发生了什么！？

 

堂本刚再次转头怒视着堂本光一，眼睛里好似要冒出一团火来，嘴巴气的发抖，仿佛想说什么，又说不说出来。

正常的堂本光一一定会诚惶诚恐的解释，生怕产生什么误会。但这是堂本刚，是可爱的堂本刚，是他喜欢的可爱的堂本刚。他虽害怕自己玩过火，但又忍不住不去逗他。那不如放手一搏，如果他拒绝了，也好早点死心。

 

光一一下子扑过去，抱住了堂本刚的腰，把对方扑倒在了床上，侧脸还在堂本刚的身上蹭了蹭。就像昨晚喝吐了的人，在自己为他脱掉衣服清理的时候，蹭自己那样。

“tsuyoshi桑，真的太可爱了……我……忍不住……”

 

被大力压在怀里的堂本刚动弹不得，但是从对方身上传来的热度和力量，却让自己没由来的感到安心。毛茸茸的脑袋在身上蹭啊蹭，有些痒，但也不是不能接受。好像自己养了一只大猫，自己只养过狗，原来猫咪是这样的吗？他心里有些气，但是好像又不气，因为他完全断片了。他只是对这个异常的现状感到惊讶，慢慢平静下来后，他也没感觉身体哪里有疼痛，可保险起见，他还是开口问了光一。

“koichi桑……昨晚……我……什么都不记得了，做出过失礼的事，还请见谅……我会向您赔罪的……”越说声音越小，越说越不知道自己在说什么的堂本刚，慢慢的红了脸。赔罪？堂本刚，你准备怎么赔？

 

侧脸还趴在人家身上的堂本光一见对方没有推开自己，有些惊喜又有些奇怪。不知道到底是人家不排斥他，还是刚准备就这么逆来顺受。

 

他爬起来，手撑在堂本刚头边，变成床咚的姿势，“tsuyoshi桑放心，没什么不得了的事情，就是我把你拉回家里后，你吐了咱们两一身，我没法放着你不管，就帮你清理了。”然后他躺回自己的那边，靠着床头说，“不过我准备走的时候，你一直在说梦话，还在哭，我就留下来了……本来准备睡沙发的，但是不看着你我不放心，后半夜实在太冷就……上床来了……不好意思，吓到你了”

 

听了堂本光一的说明，他脑海里片段状的记忆才一点点浮现。心里想着，还好自己刚才没有把他从床上踢下去。  
“我稍微喝一点酒就是这样了，实在是麻烦光一先生了……”

说完盯着堂本光一看了一会，像是下定了什么决心一般，拉了拉被子，对他行了大礼。

这一拜可把光一吓得不轻，本来混乱的场面，也说不清楚谁欠了谁，谁帮了谁。堂本刚这一拜，搞得全部都是他的不好，自己倒成了帮他还被他麻烦的人。  
这怎么行，光一老师急了，我就是要让你多麻烦我啊！

 

“不不不不，tsuyoshi桑不至于，和您开玩笑是我的不对，您千万别这样。”抹了抹没有出汗的额头，嗯？没有汗？那我怎么觉得内心全是汗！？

 

看着对方慌乱的辩解，堂本刚露出了计谋得逞的豆芽颜，看着光一有些可爱的冲他摆手摇头，忍不住就笑出了声。

“啊~太神奇了，一大早醒来，一个男人和我同床，我竟然还能开心的笑——”抬头看向堂本光一，“你说这是为什么呢，koichi桑~”

 

堂本刚的眼睛亮晶晶的，舒展的脸颊，透露出了他愉悦的心情。  
那不如趁热打铁，进击的光一老师想。

 

“tsuyoshi桑……

光一也起身，正座在刚的对面，两个人都只用被子盖住了重要部位，看起来有点滑稽和搞笑。

“那么……你愿意……

他紧张的咽了咽口水，低下头躲闪了堂本刚充满期待的望向他的大眼睛。

“和这样的我，试着交往看看吗？”

哈！终于说出口了！太爽了太爽了！嗯？他怎么没反应？！

 

堂本刚被突如其来的告白弄得呆住了，他从今早堂本光一这一系列的举动中，十有八九可以确定对方的心意了。但他本以为光一要约他吃饭，万万没想到，开口出来的，竟然直接是告白。他不知道怎么接受这份爱意，也不知道自己是否有资格接受。可更重要的是，他好像……不想错过这个人。

 

堂本光一有些方，他以为堂本刚在考虑怎么拒绝他，急忙解释到——

“当然，这只是我的心意，tsuyoshi桑怎么样还是要看你的心意，我也没有要你立刻答复……这样的状况，我觉得我一个大男人不能再什么都不说了。tsuyoshi桑答不答应都无所谓，这就仅仅是……我的心意…………其实我从第一次见你，就有点喜欢你了……”

堂本光一越说越没有底气，对啊，说到底，这就是自己单方面的事情啊，说出来了真的可以得到回应吗。说完了就赶紧走吧，他真的会给自己满意的答复吗？

 

“koichi桑”

几秒的停顿，宛如几个世纪般让人难熬。

“koichi桑，床单要被你攥出花了哦~”说完刚还指了指，光一手里的床单确实像一朵艺术的玫瑰花。

 

光一哪里还有心思去看床单，他觉得自己没戏了，对方甚至都不准备做出回应。连“我晚些答复你”或者是“不好意思，你是个好人”的话都不说。自己真的要放弃堂本刚了吗？还有没有其他的办法呢？

正当他丧气的准备起身和堂本刚做永远的道别，然后再离开时，堂本刚又拉住了他。

 

“koichi桑——”  
声音里带着不确定。

说完拉着他的手又使了使力气，确保这个人不会走。

“koichi桑，你确定是我吗？你……确定是我……吗？”

“……”堂本光一想听听刚想表达什么。

“我的过去，还有我这个人，光一先生就不怕真实的我，生活里方方面面的我，和你自己想的不一样吗……”  
这样的自己，有很多心事的自己，想坦诚的面对这份热烈的感情！

大眼睛直视着堂本光一，坚定的目光，像是在和光一确认着什么。眼神里有高兴，有悲伤，还有害怕，但是又充满着期待。

 

经历过什么，才能拥有这样一双会说话的眼睛？光一心里不禁想到。他又坐了下来，痴迷的望着这双眼睛，鬼使神差的，将对方拉近怀里，吻了上去。

他感受到刚突然停下的呼吸，和在他嘴唇下，微微颤抖的眼睑。半晌才分开来，小圆脸随着呼吸的恢复有些激动地起伏，他伸出手，描绘着刚有些棱角的眉骨和鼻梁，又摩挲着柔软的脸蛋，看他慢慢得变红，变得可口。再次低下头，轻轻地吻了红苹果一般的脸颊。对着他温柔地说——

“我已经被你迷得不得了了，你感受不到吗？”

声音里满是爱意，满是温柔，仿佛要溢出来一般。

 

堂本刚的眼里渐渐地噙满了泪水，好多年没哭过了，也好多年没有体会到这样温柔的爱意了。

就像沐浴着暖阳，又像温暖的泡澡水，自己的周身都被包裹着。仿佛一片干涸的土地，终于与水流相遇。抱着他的人为他擦去泪水，可这只会引得他留下更多的泪水。

堂本刚这么多年树立起来的心墙，被名为堂本光一的洪水，冲的决堤了。

 

“那，我就把自己交给光一先生了……好吗？”

“请一定…放心的交给我吧……”

 

这次印在一起的，是双方柔软的嘴唇，堂本光一像是在品尝什么美味的糖果一样，可他明明记得自己不喜欢甜食来着。

 

 

 

 

忙了两天开学返校，累死了

所以这篇多更一点

其实是把本来写好的两篇合成一篇了

废话本废

开学就大三了

女大三，抱金砖

请告诉我在哪去抱

 

感谢看到这里的你

感谢各位的红心和蓝手

比心心


End file.
